He Must be the One
by Platinum Shiro
Summary: Alicia is a new student starting her first year of Ouran High School and she is determined that Tamaki is "the one" for her, doing anything to get him. However, with Haruhi also in the picture, will these two girls end up fighting for the right to love Tamaki? What will be the extent ot their efforts? And is Tamaki really "The One" for one of these two girls? (TamakiXOC)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everybody! Nice to see ya again! Here's a new story that I'm collabig with another fanfictionist (lol I'm not even sure if that's what we're called xD) Anyways I don't want to say too much here so I'll see you at the end with more Author's Notes!**

**The things in _Italics_ are basically her thoughts as if she were thinking to herself. You know everyone does it. And then her actions will be written out normally. So far that's all you may need to know.**

**Disclaimer: Yada, Yada, Yada, you know the drill! I don't own OHSHC!**

Alicia's POV

_Hello there. My name is Alicia Simone Davis. A new school year is going to start at Ouran Academy and I can't wait to start my year as a first year. Sure I've been attending Ouran for basically all my life but I finally get to go to the High School Division. That's something I've been waiting for since the longest time now. Why you may ask? It's because in the High School Division, they have the ever so famous Ouran High School Host Club! What can be more exciting than that? I saw them once when we had a school assembly. The thing about school assemblies is that all the grades gather in one auditorium. Lucky for me that I got to see the Host Club there. I remember so vividly as the guys were a few seats behind me. They were all drop dead gorgeous! However, one caught my eye more than all the others, Tamaki Suoh. He had such perfect blonde hair, very stylish, and god, you should have just seen how he sweet talked the girls. It was enough to make any sane girl melt into his arms. I guess overall you can say I developed a small crush on him, but then again so have many other girls. But enough about that. It's time to get ready for my first day. Lucky for all the students, we get to wear whatever we want on the first day of class rather than the uniform, but what I wear is not all that important to me as long as I can see Tamaki Suoh senpai today. So off I go to start the beautiful day and hopefully thanks to a little miracle, I get to see him today. Well time to get out of the bed and stop fantasizing._

I got up from bed and quickly pumped myself up for the long day ahead of me. I made my bed and got everything together. I looked around my room, rather girly if I must say. Pink walls, curtains, bed sheets, pillows, backpack, table, study desk. Stripped pink and Black chair. Black poka-dots on the pink walls and curtains.

_Well, if you were to look around my room I guess you may figure out that my favorite all time colors are pink and black. I just like them. Although the majority of my things are either pink or black, it doesn't mean I don't like other colors. I also like blues, yellow, green, red and everything else but overall, I will always be a pink and black type of girl. So, you probably guessed it by now, the majority of my clothes are also this color. _

So, I walked over to my closet and looked through all my clothes. _I need to get something that will look cute and stand out. I don't want to be the center of attention but then again I don't want to stand out a bit for Tamaki-senpai to see me. So how about this? _I grab a hold of a Pink and Black gothic Lolita dress. _I think this should be good. It doesn't stand out too much and it's cute. I think it's perfect! Grab some black tights and pink shoes to match. Just for a non-girly touch I should add some black fingerless gloves. Yupp I think that would do just nicely. Hmm should I do my nails? I think it'll be a good idea. Alternate between pink and black on each nail. Alright, let's get started!_

I walked into my restroom and showered while listening to my music. A few minutes later I got out, dried myself off and then got dressed into the clothes I said I was. I then turned to the big mirror in my restroom as I started to comb my hair. I was of average height and weight. I was a normal African-Japanese student. I brushed my bomb through my black straight hair with pink highlights. Yes, I like pink so much that I had to have pink highlights on my black hair. So, there I was, just looking at the mirror with my hair combed and my outfit all done. _There's something missing…but what is it? _I wondered to myself as I looked over to my sink and saw my contact lens case. _But of course, my contacts. I usually wear glasses so I don't use contacts. However these contacts are special, they're not for seeing better but to make a fashion statement. Yupp, you guessed it, they're pink contact lenses. No longer my natural brown colored eyes but pink now._ I smiled and got the lenses out of the container. Putting them on and blinking to make sure they were well adjusted. I looked back at the mirror and smiled at my outfit. I twirled around and I knew this was the outfit for today. _Alright! This is it! My outfit is done perfectly and I am not ready for today. School will start in a short while so I really should get going. I feel lucky about today though, I just know I'm going to see Tamaki-senpai. I just have too._

I walked out of my restroom afterwards and headed to my study desk. I got my pencils and pens into my backpack. My notebooks and folders. Color pencils just for the heck of it and closed up my backpack. In the small pouch I put in the small things, gum, mints, my glasses case, keys, and phone. _Alright, I'm ready for today. I'm ready to take this day down! _I got my glasses with a pink frame and put them on. Slung my backpack over my shoulder and left my room. Quickly went downstairs and into the kitchen. My mom had made breakfast as usual and I ate it up. Dad had probably already went to work which just left me with mom.

"Mom, are you going to drive me to school?" I asked finishing my breakfast.

"Yes darling. Give me a second to get dressed and get the keys. Meanwhile you go and brush your teeth and meet me at the car."

"Alright mom, whatever you say!" I said as I walked to the sink and dropped my dish into it. I ran back upstairs to brush my teeth. After I finished I went back downstairs and grabbed a black leather jacket from the chair and carried it in my hands. _You never know when it might get cold so I'll take it just in case. _I smiled and left the house. Locking the door behind me and walking over to the car mom was waiting in.

I hopped onto the car and put my seatbelt on. _Next stop, Ouran Academy, high school division. Final stop, best day ever! _I thought to myself as I inwardly hugged myself. My mom drove off and I watched out the window as we passed by houses and cars. _In the near off distance, I could see it, the academy. The beginning of hopefully a great school year. The place where "the one" was at._

"I can't wait to see you Tamaki-senpai." I said out loud and relaxed my head on the window still as I imagined what today was going to hold.

**And Cut:**

**Hello guys! I know I haven't written a story in such a long time or even updated my last one but I'm here to try again. This is a short story that I'm collabing with another fanfic member (MsAliciaSimoneMichaelis) because we just decided, why not :p**

**I still don't have a full plot set but I know what are the basics of the story. **

**So, this story is dedicated and written with MsAliciaSimoneMichaelis. This first chapter I wrote just as a prologue and my partner will write the next chapter. We both have very different writing styles so I'll try my best to keep it as close as possible to each other. Also, if you read my other Ouran story you would know I am the main character. In this story I decided not to include myself. Also in this story I went for something a bit different I used only 1 POV to make it less confusing and paragraph format just because I thought it would be better for this specific story. **

**This story idea belongs to us both but the character belongs fully to Alicia. So please go and check out her page.**

**Just a personal statement to all my readers from my other story, seeing as this is a collab it means I should be updating this more frequently seeing as I got to keep up with her. So I can say the same thing to my other story. I'll try my best to update. At the very _least _ once every two weeks.**

**Also, I've changed my writing style as in I add more details than before but that also causes me to have typos. If you see a typo I'm sorry, but I really do try my best not to have any. I am a horrible speller and I type rather fast so I may make some typos here and there. Not to mention I use auto-correct and sometimes it's a jerk and it trolls me -_-**

**So I think that's about all I have to say now. Thanks again for reading please favorite and add a review if you did. I love you guys for staying with me and reading my stories and I 'm grateful to all of you guys. Until we talk again.**

**Later!**

**Platinum-Shiro (New and final permanent name) and MsAliciaSimoneMichaelis!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Yada, yada, yada, you know the drill! I don't own Ouran High School Host Club!**

Alicia's POV

As my mom dropped me off at the academy, my mind was blown. _Wow. So this is Ouran Academy? It looks really nice._ I walked inside Ouran Academy and went to the auditorium to take me seat a few seats in front of the Host Club. As everybody left the auditorium to go to class, I accidentally bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me." I said.

"It's fine." he said. I looked up and it was Tamaki-senpai. "I'm Tamaki Suoh, the prince of the Host Club here at Ouran. And you are, my little pink and black Gothic Lolita?" he said to me.

I blushed and said "I'm Alicia Simone Davis. Nice to meet you."

He grabbed my hand and kissed it. Then he said "What a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl like you. Can I give you a tour of the school sometime this week?"

I blushed and then said "Sure. How about Friday morning?"

He said "Fine with me." And we both walked to class.

**And Cut:**

**Hey guys! First of all, sorry for the long wait and for the short Chapter. We were having problems and Alicia couldn't write a longer chapter 'cause of school. So as a way to make it up for you all, I'll type a long chapter by next Friday.**

**But yeah. Sorry please review and (XD was about to type subscribe xD) and add to your favorites, alerts, author, story whatever else xD**

**Check out Alicia's Fanfic and yeah**

**I'll have the next chapter up and running soon.**

**Thanks again and until I see you again,**

**Laters!**

**Platinum Shiro and MsAliciaSimoneMichaelis!**


End file.
